Another World, Another Time
by the Black and White Soul
Summary: MOVED FROM Murasaki KuroNeko Rei. Kyo's just a normal girl...well, until a black out changes everything! But how will she deal with being sucked into the KHR world? And...wait, she's staying with the VARIA! Oh dear...M FOR VARIA ANTICS&DARK SUBJECTS!
1. And so it begins

**Another World, Another Time****  
**

A Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn Fanfiction

by **Murasaki KuroNeko Rei**/**Shiro **of **KuroShiro no tama**

* * *

1.** And So It Begins...**

* * *

At the Varia castle, things seemed louder than usual -but that wasn't the oddest thing...

The oddest thing, was the fact that there were multi-colored sky-lights flashing, as well as blasts of music that could be heard for as far as mile down the road...

Yes, that's right, the Varia was holding a _concert_ -and No, _not _the Varia themselves, but a currently unnamed band of four girls, that would switch parts around every once in a while...

* * *

A silver haired girl with clear grey eyes began with the opening guitar part, as a similar looking female with obsidian-hair and crimson-eyes played drums, before an onyx haired girl in front of the mic started to sing. Off to the side, there was a keyboard, but the blonde blue-eyed girl in front of it was playing a second guitar along with the silver haired girl. They all were slender, and they looked similar except for the one singing -none had touched the keyboard yet.

"I feel the salty waves come in  
I feel them crash against my skin  
And I smile as I respire  
Because I know they'll never win!"

Here, the girl paused for half a second to take a breath before continuing.

"There's a haze above my T.V.  
That changes everything I see  
And maybe if I continue watching  
I'll lose the traits that worry me..." she sang, before all the girls sang the next part, leaning towards the mikes near them to sing.

"**_Can we fast forward to go down on me?_**"

Their main singer continued from there.

"Stop there, and let me correct it  
I wanna live a life from a new perspective  
You come along because I love your face  
And I'll admire your expensive taste-"

"**And, who cares, divine intervention**

**I wanna be praised from a new perspective**," continued the crimson eyed girl on drums, before the onyx haired girl finished.

"But leaving now would be a good idea  
So catch me up, I'm getting out of here!"

Once again, they all sang the next part:

"**_Can we fast forward to go down on me?_**"

"Taking everything for granted,  
But we still respect the times-" sang the silver haired girl.

"_We move along with some new passion_  
_Knowing everything is fine!_" continued the blond, before it swtiched to the crimson eyed twin:

"**And I would wait and watch the hours fall in a hundred seperate lines!**" she sang, before once again, who was most _definately_ their main singer continued.

"But I regain repose and wonder how I ended up inside!" (_up inside_)

"**_Can we fast forward 'til you go down on me?_**"

"Stop there-"

"_-and let me correct it!_"

"I wanna live a life from a new perspective!"

"**You come along because I love your face-**"

"_-And I'll admire your expensive taste!_"

"**-And who cares, divine intervention!**"

"_I wanna be praised from a new perspective!_"

"But leaving now would be a good idea!  
So catch me up I'm getting out of here-"

"_**Catch me up, I'm getting out of here**__**!**_"

"More to the point, I need to show-"

"**-How much I can come and go-**"

"Other plans fell through-"

"_-And put a heavy load on you!_"

"I know-"

"-**there's no more that need be said**!"

"-When I'm inching through your head."

"**Take a look around instead, and watch me go,**" (_go- go-go~_) they sang, before the music seemed to change slightly -as far as singing order, in any case.

"Oh, stop there and let me correct it  
I wanna live a life from a new perspective," she sang.

"**You come along because I love your face**!"

"_And I'll admire your expensive taste_-"

"-And, who cares, divine intervention  
I wanna be praised from a new perspective!"

"But leaving now would be a good idea_-_"

"**So catch me up, I'm getting out of here**!"

"It's not fair, just let me perfect it-"

"_Don't wanna live a life that was comprehensive!_"

" 'Cuz seeing clear would be a bad idea!"

"_**Now catch me up, I'm getting out of here**_!"

"So catch me up, I'm getting out of here!"

"...Now can we go down on me?"

"_**Can we fast forward to go down...**__**?**_" the song ended, and they all bowed, a few of them grinned and high-fived when the lights went out, but otherwise, it was just another day... or rather, night.

But how did all this start? Especially since they were now living in the home of the most _notorious_ baddies known to mankind -the Varia?

Well, to learn of the start, one would have to go back to the time of one freak accident that happened during a blackout, when a storm hit the area of the home of one of those four girls...

* * *

**A (Long) While Ago...** (Before _this_ /points up/ started: 1st person pov...)

* * *

I muttered as the storm started -stupid storm.

Now the power was out, and my cell phone (new, darn it all!) was on 'SOS' where the bars would usually show.

Stupid -but shiny- new blackberry...

I would have been content with an LG enV but no, they had to get me the _expensive_ one (BlackBerry) that just very well might break...

I sighed, as the electricity flickered again.

_Damn_, I thought, as I went over to close the light and the AC. Summer sucked -and the only thing I had to look forward to was Otakon, since I don't see my friends til school starts...(Do I not exist at _all?_)

Tche, I went back to my laptop -which, by the way, was conveniently connected to the charger...

And plugged in (directly to the wall).

So of course, it's my own fault when the electricity blacks out again -taking my laptop (sudden excess charge of electricity) and the rest of the chapter of a story I had JUST finished typing up -but had not saved- with it.

I muttered a curse, "_Damnit all!_ I hope my laptop's not fried," I murmur worriedly, trying to turn it on, but for some reason, when the screen pops up to where I had it before, it freezes, and a new screen appears.

_Please type your name in the box| _appeared on the screen with a box under it. I twitched, what the hell? But since I couldn't find the close button/tab I sighed, and decided to just complete the damn thing.

I really hoped my computer wasn't dying. I had killed it quite a few times in the last decade I'd been using it -and many of the inside parts -including the charger- had had to be replaced, but I had obstinately held back from getting another laptop.

Why? One: I happened to like my laptop. It was silver and a pretty shiny light blue on it, and I was used to the keys. Second, it had a power button, and a 'wireless' button in case I wanted to get off the internet and use the laptop without internet (which will sometimes slow it down -not to mention viruses). And Third? What would I replace it with? I wasn't going to get one those new small ones or big ones because the keys irritated me, and other than that -this laptop was no longer in the making.

Averatec had closed down a long while ago...

Eight years to be exact (the first time I had wanted a replacement was when I found this out).

But in any case, I wasn't about to put my real name in case this was some sort of scam.

So I used an alias. The one I titled the computer's several users under. The main one was Saruka Hikari -but I didn't want to use that, because apparently 'Saru' meant monkey -and I don't want to be referred to as monkey if this was.

That, and 'Hikari' was a taken name. Too obvious not to mention I had made a character with that name for all it was my old user name -and my Gaia name.

I had never bothered to pay the fine to change the name so I was stuck with this -well, at least it was better than the original.

The second 'user' for my laptop was 'Jewel Rei' which, if you sounded carefully ALMOST sounded like my name...

_Almost_. And third? Just a plain old Guest option. The other two needed passwords.

So I went with 'Jewel Rei' and pressed enter.

_Please state your alias_| it said.

Uh... Alias... I just used that... so I wracked my brain before thinking... What if... Aha!

Murasaki KuroNeko Rei, I typed, seeing as it was the only other user I used online. I was usually either that or Saruka Hikari since I was too lazy to change the user to either "MKNR" or "Jewel Rei".

Enter aga- oh wait... I deleted what I typed up almost as soon as the thought entered my head.

No, that would be weird, I realized -plus, Rei was also a taken name...

Hmn... Aha! I quickly typed in a different name "Murasaki-Mikami Hatsuharu Kyouya" -also known as Murasaki, Saki, Mika, Haru, or Kyo for short0 since I had already used Jewel Rei. So of course, I went with one (or rather, two...no, actually, three) of the nicknames my new friends down in Rockville had given me... (References to different Anime/Manga of course*).

_Now_ I pressed the Enter button.

_Please State Your Date of Birth_|

Uh... easy. I thought, putting in October before pausing.

But wait... _why_ just put plain old _4th_ when I could pretend that the _31st_ (Halloween and one of my _absolute_ favorite holidays) was my birthday...?

Kufufu~ I thought, laughing like Mukuro. I was a genius...

_If you were to be any one of your 'made-up' characters, who would you be?| _was next to showed up on the screen.

I blinked. What the hell? before shrugging, hell, I was this far in already...

I thought about it. Hibari Natsume, I thought. She was the sister character I had created for Hibari for a Roleplay, and I planned to use her in one of my Fanfictions too -possibly more. But then I thought about a few of my other characters...

Rei Kira, Sakamoto Erinelle, a few others, and even Kanzaku Rui who I had made as one of the protagonists in my Family Complex Fanfiction...

Hmn, this was hard... But in the end, I chose...

Mikami Rei, a spunky girl with a past, that was aiming to be a pirate alongside her pirate crew -the Panda pirates.

She had semi-long onyx hair, and amethyst eyes, and had a personality I would love to emulate...

Sadly, pirates no longer roamed the sea, and those that did were either fakes, or people who belonged in prison.

Pah, whatever, I thought, typing the character's name, before pausing...

And... deleting the name, replacing it with another, thinking -_it'd be much more fun to be _that _one, kufufufu~_

A rather mischevious grin stretched into place on my face.

_What is your current Obsession?_ flashed onto the screen after that, and I blinked.

Obsession? I had an obsession since Zelman from black blood brothers and becoming a Yaoi-ist...

But now... I couldn't help the Belphegor-like grin that crossed my features.

Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn, obviously! I was_ completely_ obsessed with it now! I loved _soo_ many of its characters -although, I _did_ hate Fran at one point...(*) It had been at the point where I had been on a fic-reading binge of Bel/Mammon stories, though, so... Eh. But... the memories, I thought with a sigh.

Eh, well, it was quite recent really, and I only started liking Fran when I read "Varia High" by another author.

_Damn,_ I get influenced by Fanfics too much, I thought, as I typed the name of the anime in.

The next question that flashed onto the screen was weird though, for unlike the others, there were more boxes, a list of them on one side for girls' names, and a list for male names on the other...

Fuu, oh well, I thought, before thinking about an answer to the question -seriously, of course.

_If you were to be stuck with any of the characters of your making, who would you like to stay with the most...?_ was still on the screen, before I filled in the boxes.

Box numbers 1, 2, and 3 for the girl's side. Rei (originally Saruka), Hikaru (originally Hikari), and Haruka (originally Lucifina) were my absolute choices for females -most _definately_!

They were witch siblings that each had a different power. Rei was the strongest and eldest of the triplets, with silver hair, and greyish-silver eyes, as well as being the calmest -and (at times) the_ scariest_.

Hikaru and Haruka were of even match in power, though their personalities were much the opposite of each other...

Haruka can be rather pessimistic, and a bit like Gokudera (not to mention a little sadistic), I suppose, now that I think of it. But she's the one who likes to_make _trouble even though she usually ends up with trouble coming right back up to her. (Karma, _definately_ Karma!) Her element was/is darkness, and all that's connected to it; while Hikaru is the opposite.

Bubbly, and cheerful, though she tends to make more trouble than help when she tries to 'help' people, and is a bit Tohru-like** in optimism. Her element was Light, and all that went/goes with it.

As for Rei... she encompasses most of both. She is the _balance_, and keeps the two in check, kind of like the Ying-Yang theory...

_Blegh_, I hate theories...

As for the guys, it _had _to be Sei -who looks after the girls, for all he's the only 'normal' one (kind of like Tsuna in a way, if you think of it that way) though he can use a little bit of magic -even if not enough to be considered a true 'witch' or 'mage' in their world. He's stuck taking care of them because of a promise he made to their parents -or rather, _parent _(father)- though.

That, and he's a bit of the servant type~!

I sniggered at the thought. Did I mention he ends up falling in love with one of the triplets over time...?

Yeah, he can be considered kind of weird himself at times, though he does tries to ignore the attraction because he's older than them by about... what, at least 5-9 years? (Poor thing) I think he was_ 5 _when the girls were born...

Or maybe... wait, 17... 21-23... Argh, whatever, forget it.

As for the other guy -my man-self of course! I grinned at the memory of his creation.

I made him on a meme challenge that I still have, but never took the time to put up (too lazy to get in a fight with the scanner/printer again... Ha) and my original 'alternate universe' self -also a guy of course (I think), being an alternate/parallel plane.

Kagami/Ryou, and Reino. Originally, Reino was supposed to be me, in this little 'paradox' comic, where MKNR and Rei-kun (A guy, and MKNR's opposite/alternate self) met. His name had originally been a bit different, but I couldn't really have so many Rei's and changed it.

He always went by (S.) J., anyways... not that _I_ ever figured out what it stood for... (And I was his creator! *Legasp!*)

Ha. In any case, the reason why I didn't put 'MKNR' and 'Rei-kun' in, was one: They were too much like me, and would wreak more havoc than Hikaru and Haruka combined, and two... well, I don't want the name 'Rei' being used too much.

Plus, they were, er... how to put it nicely...

Dorks, and clutzes, _and_ they tend to irritate Reino-kun enough without even trying... Haha. How much _more_ would they irritate people if Haruka, Hikaru, myself, and the _others _were mixed in?

So, in the end I had three of each gender (not including me of course). Rei, Haruka, Sei, Hikaru, Kagami/Ryou, and Reino/(S.)J.

And with that, I pressed the enter button. The next few question seemed kind of weird, but I shan't go into that because a) it takes too much time, and b) I'm lazy...

But then came the last question -which was even _weirder_, and was _obviously _connected to the "obsession' question.

_If you had a choice, would you go to the world of _"Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn"_?_

I blinked. For this one, there were just two buttons -yes, or no.

Well _duh_, I was going to press yes! I thought, grinning. _Most _DEFINATELY!

Such an easy question... Fuha~

I clicked the 'yes' button, not thinking of what might happen (or the consequences) -after all, there had never been anything supernatural in my life...

Well, ok, there was a _bunch_ of supernatural stuff -but in books, and anime, and the like -_not_ real life!

And so, I partly didn't believe in the supernatural, so when the screen flashed again, I was staring at it with a 'no way...' sort of expression.

Was this for_ real_...?

_You have made your choice:_

_Welcome to the World of _Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn_..._

**May you never Regret your decision...**

* * *

* Mikami: Death Note; Hatsuharu: Furuba/Fruits Basket; Kyouya: Ouran High School Host Club

** Furuba/Fruits Basket: A stable in the anime/manga Otaku diet! *grins*

(*) AN: Kuro: NOOO! Fran's too awesome Shiro: Gawdamnit, Kuro! I said edit, not _add! *scowl*_

* * *

**A/N**: Yay! Done! Re-read, editted, and stuff and it's 3,416 Words! *does a little happy dance* Whoot!

And of course, the_ music key_: Currently 'unnamed' Female Onyx-haired; Silver-haired Female; **Obsidian-haired Female**; and _Blonde_-_haired_ Female.

There we go. And obviously the mixed voices would be the same way -bold, italic, _and/or_ underline for all of them; etc., etc.

If you've already read this story (from before the re-make/re-editted version) then I hope you read it again, because it'll definately be different this time around! ^^

Lol! The first was mostly the same -but also kind of different- though, in case you haven't noticed (for those that have read it before, anyways -still, thanks for being so loyal~! :heart:) for new readers -thanks for coming! ^^ I'll have chapter two and three up as soon as I finish typing/editting the chapters~ ^^

So look forward to the re-made re-make! XD

I _do_ have everything planned out now, though~

=P I just need to get it all down~

In any case, bye-bi's~! *grins and laughs the Bel laugh*

Ushishishi~

* * *

Kuro's Corner: Hello I'm Kuro, I do believe that Shiro has done quite well with this one. But as we all know there is always room for improvement. (_and I only had to change a few things)_

Shiro Again!: Kuro, really? I said "Edit" not "Add"! *pouts* I'm only keep that there -although moved- so you don't feel left out though.

So, yeah... Putting this up nao. The first chapter was not changed too much, but the following chapters will either be condensed/altered altogether.

So, just thought I'd warn ya'll! ^^


	2. A Whole New World Or Not

**Another World, Another Time****  
**

A Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn Fanfiction

by **Murasaki KuroNeko Rei**/**Shiro **of **KuroShiro no tama**

* * *

2. **A Whole New World... Or Not.**

* * *

(Still 1st Person PoV)

The moment I had read those words, I'd fainted -the closest I had _ever_ come to fainting was one: in the 3rd grade when I had been sick -and I mean REALLY sick- so sick I couldn't even read the words on the paper in front of me, and two: Sometime after I moved again several months ago, and I suddenly couldn't hear, as my vision whited out (I actually ended up throwing up a little to clear _that_ problem).

Both times I could barely stand straight -but _this_ time...

Well -aside from the fact that I was not standing...- the world quite literally went black for me...

* * *

(3RD PoV)

...Imagine the surprise of the world's greatest assassination team -the Varia- when some random girl falls out of nowhere and onto one of their members...?

Well, surprise and laughter, seeing as poor Squalo _always_ got the worst end of the stick...

He had spluttered in rage, as he was knocked onto the floor, and saw that it was just some silly twit of a girl (by now the rest of the Varia was roaring with laughter -except for Xanxus, and a few others who did not normally laugh).

Xanxus muttered something about 'trash' and 'imbeciles', while Lussuria actually looked worried -as for Bel, Levi, and Mammon...

Well, Levi and Bel couldn't help laughing outright, while Mammon had a twitch of a smile on his normally frowning baby face.

So, imagine their surprise -even more so- when the girl just groaned, and sat up, staring at them all, before she gaped.

"N-No way?" she exclaimed, eyes wide, just before she felt shifting beneath her body, and hurriedly scrambled off... _J__ust_ in time to avoid being flung into a wall as Squalo forced himself up.

"VOOOOOIIIIII! WHO THE HELL DID THAT?" the silver haired shark raged, swinging his sword-hand in an arc, as if to point accusingly at the other members, suspecting foul play...

Not that they trusted any of the other members with not having done that at one time or another...

Teasing the silver-haired swordsman was just too fun!

Meanwhile, the girl had hidden behind the table, squeaking slightly in surprise -but unfortunately...

It just so happened to be behind Xanxus' chair...

Fuck, her life _sucked_!

* * *

Meanwhile, in another world, three females found themselves being pulled into another world... leaving a confused male behind, before he, too, was pulled into what seemed like a vortex (a different one)...

* * *

"..." 'Kyo', as she prefered to be called, gulped rather nervously.

The Varia had been staring at her for a little over five minutes now, and none of them had moved, let alone blinked -well, that was _after_ Xanxus had glared at her and told her to get her 'fucking hands off my chair' (throne/seat), and she had squeaked again, and backed up, paling slightly.

Man! Xanxus up close and live was a _lot_ scarier than Xanxus in the manga/anime...

Actually, TYL Xanxus was pretty hot... No! Wait! Bad thoughts! _Bad thoughts!_ she thought, shaking her head, and, in the process, catching the Varia's attention again, as they finally moved.

"VOOOIIIII! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU, BITCH!" exclaimed a certain (guess who! XD) silver-haired male, while the others silently agreed.

"Erhm..." she blinked, wincing slightly at the level of noise (her ears were delicate, damnit!), before she tried to come up with an answer, "Well, I'm your biggest fan...?" she tried.

There was silence as they all stared disbelievingly, several, in fact, raising brows at this.

"..." she laughed rather nervously at the stares, before Mammon spoke up.

"Muu, prove it," the infant illusionist prompted.

"Er..."

"Ushishishi~ She can't prove it, can she~?" Bel grinned, as the onyx haired girl winced slightly.

"Okay, okay!" she exclaimed, deciding that it would be best to say something after all, "I can prove it!" she insisted, before turning to each of them and introducing them herself.

"That's Levi A. Than -and my least favorite member," she added in a mumble, soft enough that they didn't hear...

Or so she thought, "You're Mammon, Belphegor, Lussuria, Squalo, and, of course, the Varia's ring-leader, Xanxus," she finished, pointing or gesturing to each of them in turn as she spoke. She used Bel's full name, though, just in case he found the nickname on the lips of a stranger offending.

Several of them frowned.

"Oh my~" Lussuria wiggled a bit, happy to be recognized, before Bel burst their bubble.

"Ushishishi~ But anyone would know who the Varia are," he pointed out, grinning maniacally, "We _are_ (Core members of) the Varia," he said.

Mammon had to agree, and so did the others once they thought about it.

"Try something else," Mammon suggested.

"Oh~ What about weapons? Or fighting styles?" suggest Lussuria, he rather liked the girl -then again, he liked anything that was cute, though he _did_ prefer the male species...

The girl blinked her deep grey -almost a brownish black- eyes, before shrugging slightly.

"Okay... Uhm... Levi uses parasols," she said, causing several of the members to snigger, as she had used the more 'effeminate' version of umbrella, though Levi really couldn't complain, and so, just grumbled.

"Bel uses knives and wires," she continued, causing said Prince to frown -only those of the Varia, and those he had fought (though none ever lived to tell) knew about the wires, and he knew that the Varia would never give away their secrets, seeing as it kept the Varia standard up -after all, Varia Quality was _Varia_ Quality...

"Mammon-chan uses illusions, and his, uh... frog/salamander-thingie, Fantasma," she said, causing Mammon to frown.

"He's _not_ a salamander," he grumbled, though at least she had gotten the lizard's name right, though he was a bit irked at the japanese endearment added to his name.

"Luss-san uses a fighting style called Moai Tie -no, wait, Muay... Thai?" she frowned, tripping over the pronunciation just a little, though she ended up saying it right in the end.

Lussuria squealed, not only liking the nickname, but happy that he actually had a _fan_!

"And Superbi Squalo, the current Sword Emperor," she continued, looking at the silver haired man, who seemed to preen just a bit at the mention of sword emperor... Wow, _Proud_ much?

"And, last but not least," she said, turning to Xanxus, who continued to look bored, "as said before, the Leader of the Varia's Core Assassination team, Xanxus. Wielder of the famous Rage Flames of the Secundo's time," she said, causing said boss to raise a single brow, before she continued, "And guns that are specifically modified for those flames," she said, causing the boss' neutral expression to become a frown.

"..." There was silence as the female unflinchingly stared into the eyes of the Varia's most feared -and esteemed- leader's blood-red eyes.

At last, there was a nervous twitter, and Lussuria ended the silence rather nervously, "Well! I think she proved her devotion, now hasn't she?" he asked, causing several of them to frown.

It was true, she had been able to name each person as well as identify their weapons/fight-styles quite easily...

Which, really -for the Varia- was not a good thing.

"So... what should we do?" asked Mammon boredly, as the prince holding the baby laughed his every creepy laugh.

"Kill her?" suggested Levi pratically (A/N: And, yet _another_ reason why I 'dislike' Levi so much).

"Ahaha... Let her go?" suggest Lussuria, earning blank 'are you _serious_?' stares, which made him shrink just a bit, "Or... not?"

"VOOOIIII! IT'S TOO FUCKING DANGEROUS TO LET HER GO NOW!" exclaimed Squalo practically, and Xanxus twitched.

"Trash..." he glared at the silver-haired man who just simply glared right back.

"Uhm...?" the timid feminine voice amongst the dangerous _male_ voices caught their attention, "I could... stay here?" she offered, thinking that maybe this had been a bad idea after all...

I mean, they could very well just _kill_ her and be done with it... right?

"I-I could do work, cook... -Uhm, I'm not very good with cleaning, though," she admitted, thought really, it was just that she had always been a bit too lazy to clean _properly_, "I could... -I could also... help with plans...? I-I'm a good strategist!" she blurted out -well, she _was_ rather good at her Fire Emblem game (which required good tactical skills), "And I'm not squeamish!" she added, trying to find _any_ reason to stay alive now, "although that's only for blood and that sort of thing..." she added quietly, hoping they didn't hear, as she was okay with the whole 'death and destruction' thing, after she would _have_ to if she was going to live with the Varia... right?

"Uhm... I-I could also... help with what'll happen in the future...?" she added, faltering slightly when none of them seemed moved at all (except maybe Lussuria, who just had a 'oh, you poor dear' look, as if he expected her to be sent to the gallows as well).

Xanxus and Squalo scoffed/rolled their eyes, before Xanxus sneered at her.

"And just _what_ could scum like _you_ help with?" he sneered. From the first she had seemed like the sheltered type, though it was odd that she would know so much about them, her reactions and almost everything about her screamed 'civilian'.

From her semi-large liquid-dark eyes all the way to her typical teenager clothes (a shirt, cargo-ish long pants, and what looked like a t-shirt underneath -although it was all in black, or a grey-ish black, and her hair reached just below her shoulder-blades). She seemed like a typical (probably american -or japanese, seeing as she kept using those suffixes) adolescent teen.

"Uhm... The Vongola Rings?" she hazarded.

Complete silence.

"_What_ did you just say...?" the throned male asked dangerously, eyes narrowing as he hissed those words.

"Uh... I-I could help you get... the Vongola Rings...?" she offered again, timidly.

"I-I know who Timoteo -I mean, Vongola Nono-san- has chosen for his successor," she said carefully, mentally apologizing to Tsuna and company, "Or rather, who he _will_ choose," she admitted.

His eyes narrowed again.

"_Who_?" he growled.

She gulped, as even the other members backed up, or shrunk away. But she refused to let herself get daunted...

Oh, who was she kidding? She was _terrified!_ The man was scary all over!

"N-Not until you promise you won't have me k-killed!" she stammered, wincing slightly at how shaky her voice was -even _she_ didn't sound sure of herself.

He glared, "_WHO!_?" he roared.

She winced a bit, but stood there, eyed shut as if she expected him to strike her down then and there.

"..." He sighed after a while, forcing himself to calm down, much to the surprise of the others, though he still raged inside.

There was no knowing if the chit was right, but if she was, and he killed her, he would end up getting angrier.

"_Fine_." he spat, much to the Varia -and Kyo's- surprise. "I won't have you killed," he said, before smirking, "But if I find out the information is _wrong_ you can bet that you get the most painful -_bloodiest- _torture session -And I'll make sure it's done so slowly (horribly) that you'll _wish_ you were dead!" he growled, as they all winced -nevermind. He was the same raging -_violent_- alcoholic boss as ever...

She shuddered at the thought, "A-Alright," she agreed, paling slightly. Just because she could be rather sadistic at times did _not_ mean she was a masochist!

...Though, maybe she was, just a little, seeing as she happened to like the Varia as much as she liked the soon-to-be tenth generation Vongola...

* * *

Elsewhere, in Japan, a brunette by the name of 'dame-Tsuna' sneezed, as the bullies around him laughed.

"Get talked about _again_ Dame-Tsuna?" one of them sneered.

"Yeah! I'm surprised you're not sneezing _all the time! Dame_-Tsuna!" the second sneered viciously, as the rest laughed.

The poor brunette just shivered, looking scared...

Little did he know, that soon (well, not _very_ soon, but _soon_ -enough-) he would be going through a hell worse than what he already experienced every day...

Or that those hellish days would _also_ be the best days of his life...

* * *

Back with the Varia, 'Kyo' as she had told the others they could call her (actually, she had told them that her name was 'Murasaki-Mikami "Hatsuharu" Kyo' for the sake of time -and since the Varia were rarely patient people- and told them that they could just call her Kyo since it was the shorted name -it hadn't been til after that she had realized that the shortening of 'Hatsuharu*' was just much too like a certain maroon-haired girl who would eventually end up becoming a certain brunette's stalker), was telling them -a little- of what she knew.

She had just finished _vaguely_ explaining about how the Nono had chosen a Japanese-origin(ed) boy, though not saying exactly who, as she described the boy, and gave a short-hand name of 'Tuna' or 'Dame-Tsuna' since she didn't want them to kill the poor kid _outright_ before he even got the chance to meet Reborn and train somewhat!

After all, she had only realized that she probably shouldn't have said that _just_ now...

Then, one of the more idiotic Varia members happened to ask why he hadn't chosen _Xanxus_ as the next boss...

And of course, she had been about to blurt out the whole 'not-of-the-Vongola-blood' thing, but before she got too far, she remembered that if she revealed _that_ Xanxus would definately kill her...

Promise or no. After all, they might just kill her after she told them about Tsuna...

Shit.

"Well of _course_ it's be-cause of the whole 'Cradle Affair'!" she rolled her eyes, hoping that it had already happened...

And by the other's various frigid/frozen reactions, she had a feeling she was right on the mark...

No, wait...

_Fuck!_ That was one of the 'iffy' topics too! she remembered, suddenly feeling the urge to bang her head again any hard surface...

"Fu-Ow!" she muttered, oh, wait, she just did, she realized, wincing as she rubbed her poor forehead.

She had actually unconsciously ended up hit her head against one of the tall oaken chairs around the table.

The Varia stared at her oddly -what? They'd never seen someone actually hit their head before...? Oh, wait, yeah, they did, though, probably not _voluntarily_...

Yeah... _Fuck_.

* * *

Xanxus stared at the mumbling girl as she rubbed her forehead, before he started to laugh outright, startling his 'companions'.

Now they stared at him, but seemed to decide that it was another one of his 'crazy' fits, not that they would ever say it out loud...

Or to his face (probably for fear of the _painful_/immediate death penalty)...

Well, that was _one_ thing taken care of, 'Kyo' thought absently, as she sweat -Wow...! His 'crazy-laugh' was pretty creepy, she realized -she'd even say it was creepier than Bel's/Mukuro's...!

But before she made the mistake of saying so out loud (thankfully), a bright light flashed and three _more_ unidentifiable figures (at the moment) fell onto the Varia...

This time, on top of_ Levi_...

Sucker.

No one seemed to care about the fallen this time, as they stared blankly at the girls.

Kyo blinked, and peered at the mess of limbs on top of Levi.

"Ah..."

All attention turned back onto her, as the three girls groaned, and sat up, untangling themselves as they did so to sit up on a now unconscious Levi A. Than.

"It's the Witches..." she said, looking relaxed now as she drifted over to the three.

_'What the fuck-?' _thought the various (still conscious) Core Varia members as the girl greeted the three trespassers. The oddest thing, though, was that they all looked alike except for their long hair and eye colour, as well as the color of their clothes -which were mostly matching.

The most mature looking one was a silver-haired, grey-eyed girl who could rival Squalo in hair length, who seemed to constantly wear a poker-face. Her clothes were also the simplest out of the three, in different shades of grey.

What looked like the second oldest was an obsidian haired girl with crimson eyes that could match Xanxus', who seemed just as bad a tempered, with her clothes in a more gothic-styled black and blood-red; while the last was a platinum-blonde with unnaturally bright aquamarine blue eyes, whose clothes was more lolita-type in style, though more practical.

All of the girls wore semi-long skirts that reached their knees at least, and what looked like ruffled, medival long-sleeved shirts to go with them, as well as differently styled boots that matched their clothes and possible personality-types...

"Rei, Haruka, Hikaru... Glad you could make it!" Kyo grinned, garnering blank stares from all around, before she frowned.

"Oh, right... you don't know who I am, do you...?" she faltered, sweating a bit.

"...You reek of inter-dimensional energy," supplied the silver haired girl, who was apparently the leader.

The Obsidian haired girl wrinkled her nose, while the blonde looked around curiously.

"Ugh, you _do_ stink of it!" the obsidian haired girl muttered rather rudely.

"Where _are_ we...?" wondered the blonde.

Kyo frowned, "That's not nice, Haruka. And we're in Italy, Hikaru -not that you'd know where or what that is," she said, "As for the whole 'inter-dimensional energy' thing... I wouldn't know," she shrugged, "I'm not exactly a mage... or a witch," she told them, as the three looked around -briefly- then back at her.

'Rei', as the silver-haired one could only be, frowned and glanced at the onyx haired girl sharply, "You know who we are," she said simply, "Yet we know naught of you," she said, looking just the slightest bit perplexed.

"Eheh... Yeah... about that... you probably wouldn't believe me even if I _did_ tell you, so... I'm not going to bother," she admitted, "So let's just say that 'I know more of you, than you do yourselves' and leave it at that."

She couldn't very well tell the trio that she had -technically- c_reated_ them, now could she...?

Rei frowned, but nodded slowly, still wary, though her instincts told her to trust this strange girl for all that she was a total stranger... She decided to trust her instincts for now, as they had yet to lead her astray.

The Varia were getting irritable now, but said nothing, as they probably wished to garner more information while the girl seemed to have forgotten about them -rude little thing...

The other two girls seemed to follow the silver-haired one's lead, though they were more suspicious/open than their 'leader' about it.

Haruka opened glared, looking suspicious, while Hikaru just smiled, as if accepting her sister's words as final, and absolute.

"But, uhm... Where's Sei?" Kyo wondered, a bit confused as to why they would not all be together.

At this, the three frowned and looked around more, as Kyo did, as if the man might just suddenly appear.

Rei frowned, "I do not sense him..." she admitted.

"Didn't see him come with us -maybe he died?" she suggest nonchalantly before grimacing -much as she was being airy about this, even _she_ did not relish that thought.

"No!" exclaimed Hikaru, eyes bright with worry, "He can't die!" she cried, eyes filling with tears now.

"Not that I saw him fall in with us!" amended Haruka hastily, shuddering at the 'look' from her sister and the sight of a teary-eyed Hikaru...

A normal and chipper Hikaru was bad enough -but a _crying_ one...? It was even worse than anything she would ever live through, and she would rather not go through _that _sort of incident again...

"...I-I guess..." Hikaru sniffed, wiping her tears away.

"So... what now?" asked Haruka, just as Rei asked "Who are they?" while studying the various core members of the Varia...

"Oh," Kyo looked startled, looking for all the world as if she _had_ completely forgotten about the Varia, "Uhm... they're _natives_," she explained, stressing the word 'natives' to show that it was best not to talk of certain... topics... around the group. "Yeah, they're a famous assassi-er... _Mafia _group called the Varia," she said, not sure how the trio would react if she revealed that they were assassins, though she had a feeling they wouldn't really like it, for all that they really couldn't mess with things in this world that much...

Rei frowned at the cut-off 'asasseh'? What ever could she be speaking of? Though really, she decided, she probably wouldn't want to know anyways, from the slightly guilty look on the girl's face.

"Anyways, the one that you guys knocked out is Levi A. Than -Levi for short," she said, slight disdain coloring her voice, before she went on, "That's Lussuria, Belphegor, Mammon, Squalo, and, last but most certainly not least, the leader of the Varia, Xanxus," she finished, before remembering something.

"Oh! I forgot to introduce myself!" she exclaimed, making 'd'oh!' sort of face when she realized her mistake. "I'm known as Murasaki-Mikami 'Hatsuharu*' Kyo," she said, "Though you can just call me Kyo~" she told them.

"Kyo's short for Kyouya**, by the way," she explained, before looking over at the Varia who were starting to look impatient.

"Uhm... guess it's time to introduce you guys to the Girls, huh?" she laughed nervously, "Uhm..." she glanced at Rei, not quite sure how to start.

Rei seemed to understand, though, and nodded, "I am Rei, and I am the Eldest of our trio," she said, "These are my sisters, Haruka and Hikaru -better known as the twins," she explained.

"Oh~! So _that_'s why you all look so alike!" Lussuria laughed -for some strange reason, he kept thinking that the silver-haired girl and the obsidian-haired girl might have been Xanxus and Squalo's illegitamite children...

Though they looked _much _too old to be so. Although it _would_ make one wonder, seeing how similar they looked...

Especially when the Obsidian-haired one seemed to be a mix of the two's gene-pools. Xanxus' hair, eyes, and penchant for the negative, and the rest of Squalo's looks -the soft, pale skin; the loudness...

The _cussing_... (though really, that could've been both)

Perhaps from the future...? he wondered absently, twirling a bit of his brightly-colored mohawk-type hair-do.

After all, there _was_ such thing as the Ten-Year Bazooka that the Bovino family own...

Maybe they had other weapons in the future that could transport one _backwards_ in time...? he wondered.

"Oh my! It seemed Levi still isn't awake~ Perhaps I'd best take him to his room~" said Lussuria nervously, when he saw the narrowed eyes of his boss trained on him...

It seemed that he had a guess as to what the flamboyant male was thinking... And he. Did. Not. Like it... At. _A__ll_.

Lussuria laughed nervously as he went over and quite easily lifted the largest -and probably heaviest (I mean, all that metal on him _must_ count for something... right?)- member of the Varia and walked out.

"It was nice meeting you, girls~ Arrivederci~!" he called, before practically adding a muttered "I hope..."

* * *

Eventually, the Varia (or at least, those _present_) and Kyo (and the girls) sorted things out, and it was decided that the girls would all stay in the empty Core Varia room (partly so that the Varia could 'keep an eye on them' so that they didn't try to escape -which, by the way was the Varia being _much_ nicer than they should be treating 'prisoners'. Especially since that was the supposed _Cloud_ Guardian's room, though they were still missing said Guardian -Xanxus had yet to find a replacement for the last sucker who had dared to talk back to him) for the night.

Lussuria would show them to their individual rooms the next day, seeing as said male was busy at the moment (more prison, yay)...

And it was with that, that Xanxus kicked them all out of the 'throne'/dining room, and forced Squalo to lead them to their temporary quarters...

_After_ several threats and a game of throw-the-glass-at-Squalo's-head-and-see-how-loud-Xanxus-can-make-him-yell! ensued the original command, and a repeat of said command, before said Shark grumbled and finally agreed, seeing as none of the others would bother bailing him out of it.

He ignored the stares the girls (except Kyo) gave him as glass fell out of -and off- his silky hair as he lead them to their chambers for the night -at least it had been an empty glass, Squalo had thought, though it still annoyed him that he would have to clean his hair out today -_again_.

He had actually gotten a full shot-glass of Xanxus' alcohol earlier that morning, as well...

Fuck, he hated his life -no, wait, not really. He just hated being Xanxus' bitch. The whole kick-ass Core Varia member and Sword-Emperor thing was pretty cool.

Needless to say, Squalo was a really rather very _vain_ swordsman -and human altogether. He was pretty proud, arrogant, and loud, yes, although when it _did_ come down to it, he would probably lay his life down for the bastard that was his boss...

So all in all, no matter _how_ much the Shark denied it, he was actually a pretty good person...

Once you got past the cussing, the vanity, the pride, arrogance, loudness, killing/assassination... etc., etc.

* * *

Eventually, they reached their destination (with much swearing on the Shark's part, and practical silence on the girls'), and Squalo opened the door to reveal a rather plain room that had the same bare-minimum as the other Core members.

A King-sized bed (Queen in the case of Bel, Mammon, Lussuria, and Squalo -Levi actually _needed_ the King size- though Bel continuously insisted that it was a _Prince-_sized bed, which, needless to say, confused those who did not know him -which was pretty much anyone and everyone who didn't really know the Varia -including the poor mattress-sellers that were continuously being killed off when they couldn't quite understand what the psychotic teen was talking about); Dressers; a rather large Wardrobe; as well as several other decorations that were a mix of medieval and modern that somehow worked together -no electronics (except for maybe the lights or the clocks and such basic things), though.

Which, really, was a good thing, seeing as the 'triplets' were technically from a rather... medieval... time, since there was no such thing as electricity, though there _was_ magic and fire and those simple things...

And it wasn't really like Kyo would get bored any time soon... Or if she did, she had her phone... right?

Well, at least until it died... Hmn... She wondered if she could get a charger or a laptop of some sort around here that was compatible with her phone, or that could at least reach the internet...

Her own laptop would be nice, but...

Wait... She _could_ get her own laptop! All she needed to do was get the girls to cast a summoning spell for her! Duh! She thought, still standing in the middle of the room, as the other three looked around.

Well, at least she had her earbuds, so she wouldn't haven't to explain about everything until later. She knew she'd have to explain things at _some_ point, but...

She could tell them about everything later... Or not, she thought, when she saw that they were all watching her rather expectantly now that Squalo was gone, and they had finished looking around, though at one point they had wondered about the electrical clock, though they figured it was similar to the 'electronics' of some other worlds they had once seen...

Which Kyo would probably not remember about til later, seeing as she _had_ created them, and so knew almost everything about them.

"I think we've waited long enough for an explanation of this world," said Rei quietly, as Hikaru nodded, and Haruka scowled, tapping her foot rather impatiently.

She knew that Kyo knew what she meant -something that was further confirmed as said female sighed, and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I guess it would be better if we sat down to talk -the explanation might take a while..." she sighed, looking just a bit weary...

Damn, the very explanation she had wanted to hold until later, she thought, as Rei nodded, and the other two settled down on the bed, as Rei cast a silencing spell so that no one could eavesdrop on them, and then settled in herself, before turning her attention to Kyo.

She raised a single slender brow as if to say 'well? we're waiting,' as they all turned their attention towards the girl...

Kyo sighed, "Right... I guess I should start with where we are, before I get to how we got here..." she said, and from the patient nods (and a scowl) she got form the girls, she knew that they agreed...

* * *

* Fruits Basket Reference/Nickname (Hatsuharu Sohma)

** Ouran High School Host Club Reference/Nickname (Ootori, Kyouya)

* * *

**A/N **Shiro: Whoot! Finished Chapter Two! (XD) I completely changed everything except for maybe the first few paragraphs~ And it's sooo much longer than the original! (XD) *sniffs* I'm so happy! (X3) 5,396 words! (at least, _before_ Beta/second Edit) Not quite as long as if I had condensed the original chapter two and three, but after editting it, I found that I didn't like it anymore, and so! I re-typed it _completely_ after school today! Of course, it was after I read through it.

I still like the beginning, though, so I left most of that, and though it's about 900 words shorter, I think this version is _much_ better! ^^

I hope those readers that have read this before like it better as well! (=D)

Well, those readers from my (Murasaki KuroNeko Rei) private account. (=P) Of course, for those loyal readers willing to make the switch to this -thanks so much! ^^ I do hope you like this newer version of things!

Cuz, originally, I _was_ going to just condense and edit the original chapter 2 and 3 into one for this (and I did), but then, like I said, I didn't like it -and I didn't think it would be fair to those that have read the original to have to read -basically- the same thing twice.

So I toootally rewrote it! And I got it done in the same day! *cheers!* Now I just need Kuro-chan (Tsuri-Born) to read through and beta it for me, and I can put it up! I'm sure I can get this up on friday, so hopefully I can start/re-start chapter 3! ^^

Anyways, just so you all know, the beginning will be pretty much similar with a few minor/major changes -such as in this chapter- so that I can make the beginning around 5 chapters, cuz I want to _really_ start the story by then! ^^

Lol. You probably wouldn't get what I'm saying right now, since that would mean you know what's going to happen, but in about five or so chapters, I can _promise_ that there. will. be. romance! (XD)

So like I said -or if not, like I'm saying _now_- there will be mild drama, a few mature themes within the first few chapter, though not really (I'm not exactly 18 yet, so I won't write much past _possible_ lemons at most. But stick around and I may have changed my mind, seeing as this is a shared account with Tsuri-kun, and she's got nuthin against lemons! (XD)

Okay, I seeeeriously need to stop rambling/ranting so I shall end this note here so that Kuro-chan can beta this! Then I can read through and fix whatever needs changing, and I can -_finally_- put this up for you to read! ^^

* * *

**Kuro's Corner:** Another wonderful chapter on Shiro's part. Though there where some random "1's" here and there. Shiro-tan, I personally liked it when you fainted every ten seconds in the original version... It was funny. Keep up with the awe-inspiring chapters. And **Readers! _REVIEW!_**

**Shiro's Segment**: What! Meanie! *pouts* Btw, the "1"s were because Fanfiction -for some dreadfully inane reason- does not let you use the '?' and the '!' together... -_-"

So... yeah... Besides, the original version is still posted in my seperate account if you prefer those two chapters (2-3)...

But anyways, thanks for beta-ing, darling~ :heart: I shall post this nao! (XD)


End file.
